The present invention relates to a shock absorber device for toy vehicles, and more particularly to a novel, two-part shock absorber device, of molded plastic construction, intended for use in connection with toy vehicles of various types. The invention is particularly useful in connection with construction toy building sets, such as those sold under the K'NEX trademark, but is not necessarily limited thereto.
In an effort to lend increased realism to toy vehicles, designers may desire to incorporate shock absorber-like elements in the wheel suspension systems for such vehicles. The device of the present invention provides a simplified, economical, two-part shock absorber device with telescopically movable parts, providing a highly realistic looking shock absorber element which, in addition, functions to provide an elastic suspension characteristic to a vehicle in which it is incorporated.
Pursuant to the invention, a novel shock absorber device is comprised of two parts, a strut and a sleeve, with the strut being telescopically received within and guided for axial movement by the sleeve. The upper end of the sleeve, and the lower end of the strut, are provided with bearings or similar structural elements enabling them to be incorporated into the vehicle structure in the manner desired.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the invention, the upper end of the strut element, which is telescopically received within the sleeve element, is provided with a pair of upwardly extending resiliently displaceable tine elements arranged for cooperation with a progressively convergent upper recess portion in the sleeve element. As the strut element moves upwardly into the sleeve, the resiliently displaceable tine elements engage and are displaced inwardly by the convergent portion of the recess, imparting progressively increasing resistance to continued upward movement of the strut. When the upward force acting on the strut is removed, the resiliently displaceable tine elements urge the strut in the opposite direction, toward its normal, fully extended position.
Although the strut advantageously is a one-piece plastic molding, the lower portion thereof advantageously is molded in the form of a coil spring positioned concentrically about a strut rod. The upper portion of the coil spring molding is telescopically received within the sleeve, providing an illusion of a coil spring performing a mechanical function.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.